


i promise we'd be good

by orphan_account



Series: drop them draws give me what i want [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kyungsoo, M/M, Mild D/s, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Soft Kyungsoo, Top Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “one more baby, one more for me.” sehun whispers, his voice rough. kyungsoo nods, letting sehun push the head of his cock inside him. “fuck— your hole is still so open for me,” he groans, sinking his cock in with ease. “i can feel you baby. still begging for it, aren’t you?” he whispers to kyungsoo filthily while he reaches his fingers down to feel around the stretched rim of kyungsoo’s ass.





	i promise we'd be good

**Author's Note:**

> a part 2 of [back seat, we can start with the foreplay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13044114) but can be read as a standalone tbh lol

sehun’s bunch of media ethics friends were the last to leave the party. sehun had to call a taxi because all seven of them, except one, were beyond drunk — he couldn’t just let his one sober friend take care of the other six. his friends are boisterously loud even as they step out of their apartment, couldn’t stop rambling about how they had a super fun time and should do this as often as they could. on the other hand sehun could kind of see why kyungsoo hates parties so much.

the silence is nice, sehun thinks as he steps into the apartment after sending off his friends. their home however, is a total wreck. beer cans everywhere, certain parts of their living room floor are sticky due to beer spilling amidst the commotion. he is standing by the entrance, but could hear the tap running in the kitchen. he guesses that kyungsoo is cleaning and tidying up the kitchen so sehun decides to help by cleaning up the living room. he wipes the floor with a wet cloth, he isn’t in the mood to mop the floor when it is close to three in the morning, so he cleans as much as he could for now and plans to do a proper clean up of the whole apartment the next day. he picks up the beer cans scattered across the living room and shoves them in a big trash bag. he keeps the trash bag outside by the front door to discard in the morning.

when sehun walks into the kitchen kyungsoo has his back facing to him and is concentrated on cleaning up. the taller boy stays a good distance away from kyungsoo for a few moments, watching him meticulously clean their countertops. from time to time the older would scrunch up his face in disgust seeing how dirty the surface is. sehun chuckles softly before walking up to the boy standing in the kitchen. naturally, he wraps his arms around kyungsoo’s middle for a backhug and sighs in content, feeling much more relaxed. sehun immediately feels more at ease and is content when the apartment is quiet and knowing that kyungsoo is by his side.

sehun press a kiss to the other’s temple, smiling when kyungsoo reaches behind him to caress his hair. “soo, maybe you’re right,” he says while his lips are ghosting around kyungsoo’s ear, “hosting parties might not be a good idea afterall. we really should’ve just watch netflix while eating dinner and have amazing sex after.” kyungsoo laughs in sehun’s arms. happy and amused seeing his boyfriend laughing, the younger holds him tighter. “fuck— _baby_ , we’re so domestic,” sehun adds in realisation and chuckles.

kyungsoo drops the cleaning rag from his hand and turns around to face his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. “i don’t mind being domestic,” he coyly answers.

sehun stares at kyungsoo with a dazed look, looking utterly in love. he smiles fondly. “yeah?” he says, already nodding his head down to catch kyungsoo lips for a sweet kiss. he gazes down to look at kyungsoo’s pouty pink lips, a little wicked smile tugging his face due to the temptation.

kyungsoo draws soothing circles on sehun’s nape and plays with his hair, enticing his boyfriend further. “mhm. as long as it’s with you,” he whispers to sehun’s mouth. he leans in closer, tilting his head slightly. their lips gaped open, breathing each other in. 

the older licks sehun’s lips, pulling the top lip slightly. a low groan escapes sehun’s throat before the younger presses his lips against kyungsoo’s. the younger moves his hands lower, fingers gripping to kyungsoo’s hips and pushing the boy to the kitchen table. kyungsoo pulls away from the bruising kiss, trailing wet kisses along the sharp angle of sehun’s jawline to his neck. sehun moves his hands to kyungsoo’s ass, grinding their crotch together which earns a satisfied whimper from kyungsoo. the older could feel the girth of sehun’s hardening cock pressing and pushing deliciously against his hips. he pushes the taller boy to the kitchen sink before kneeling in front of him.

kyungsoo is about to reach for the zip of sehun’s jeans but the other shakes his head. “nu’uh,” sehun mutters in between heavy breaths. flipping them around, it is kyungsoo now standing against the sink and sehun kneeling in front of him. 

looking up to his boyfriend standing in front of him, sehun’s cock twitches. kyungsoo looks so sweet with his cheeks flushed in pink and eyes hazy yet also so sinfully hot with his dark hair all mussed up and his lips wet from sehun’s kisses. there is an inferno deep in sehun’s gut to wreck his sweet angel, make him his little devil in bed.

“so fucking hot,” sehun groans as he unzips kyungsoo’s jeans, “wanna suck you off. would you let me baby?” sehun asks, his fingers playing with the zip.

kyungsoo lets out a breathy whine as he nods his head. finally, sehun pulls the zip. his hands reaches down, fingers threading between sehun’s brown hair as encouragement. he feels sehun’s large hands on him, pulling his jeans and boxers down and letting it pool around his ankles. sehun grazes his teeth along the pale, supple, soft skin of kyungsoo’s inner thighs. he then sucks kyungsoo’s skin, littering bruising kisses along the expanse of kyungsoo’s thighs.

the older keens, his hips grinding to the air slightly. when sehun puts his hands on his hardened cock, kyungsoo lets out a loud moan. he is beyond turned on and horny, so strung out from sehun’s teasing since the start of the night. with his fingers threading along sehun’s locks, he throws his head back with his eyes closed in pleasure, taking in all of sehun’s ministrations to him eagerly. 

“please sehun, baby, give it to me, please,” kyungsoo utters in a soft pleading voice, begging for sehun to put his mouth on him.

the younger holds kyungsoo’s cock in his hand and press soft kisses on the underside of his cock up to the head. he then runs his tongue in a circle around the leaking head repeatedly before wrapping his lips around the head of kyungsoo’s cock, humming when he could taste kyungsoo’s precum on his tongue. sehun stares back at his boyfriend who is looking down at him in utter pleasure, heavy eyelids hiding his misty brown eyes.

sehun takes kyungsoo’s hard cock in his mouth agonisingly slow with his eyes closely looking up to kyungsoo. he then bobs his head and moves his mouth up and down the other’s shaft in an increased pace. meanwhile, his palms are squeezing kyungsoo’s plush thighs, definitely leaving a mark to his fair skin. the feeling of sehun’s warm mouth around his hard cock is too much for the other; kyungsoo’s petite body is bent towards sehun, writhing and sensitive to pleasure while his fingers are gripping to sehun’s hair tighter. feeling the coil in his belly tightening and wanting to chase his own orgasm, kyungsoo’s hands that are clutching to sehun’s head is trying to move sehun’s head faster while his hips are thrusting to sehun’s mouth slightly.

the younger knows his boyfriend is close so he pushes himself off of kyungsoo’s mouth, which expectedly earns a long, loud whine from kyungsoo. the older’s chest is heaving and his face flushed red, being so close to coming moments ago. his knuckles are white, gripping to the counter trying to compose himself while his body shaking after suddenly being taken out of pleasure. on the other hand sehun goes back to planting red and purple marks around kyungsoo’s thighs. he moves up, dangerously close to kyungsoo’s crotch and the older’s dick twitch when sehun sucks a patch of skin near his pelvis, biting it occasionally, until it’s blooming pink and red. he then pushes kyungsoo’s shirt up, revealing a slither of pale skin from his abdomen before continuing to press wet kisses there. 

“i’m sorry baby,” sehun mutters against kyungsoo’s hips, staring at the reddened patch of skin. he grazes his thumb on the mark with a cheeky grin. “can’t have you coming so early. promise you a good time remember?” says the younger before pressing a soft kiss to kyungsoo’s middle. goosebumps spreads along kyungsoo’s body hearing sehun’s promise. “what did i promise you sweetheart? can you say it to me again?”

“you said you’ll eat me out,” the older starts. sehun lets out a low growl hearing it. “and…” he gulps, suddenly feeling a little shy, fully aware of the filthy words he is saying to sehun.

“yeah? and then what baby? tell me, wanna hear you say it,” sehun says encouragingly. his thumb is rubbing circles to kyungsoo’s hips as he continues to scatter wet kisses along the expanse of kyungsoo’s abdomen. 

“and then you…you’ll let me ride you,” kyungsoo utters softly, the words coming out of his lips sounding more like a whimper. 

the younger mutters a shaky ‘ _fuck_ ’ under his breath before shoving his hand to his own crotch. his jeans feels too tight around his crotch so he unzips it, revealing a wet patch on his boxers. kyungsoo is turning impatient after being denied of sehun twice in one night so he pulls his boyfriend up from his knees for a kiss.

their kiss is hurried and filthy, lips glistening wet from spit and tongues shoved to each other’s mouth. kyungsoo slips a hand to sehun’s crotch, squeezing the hard cock in his boxers. “can we go to bed now sehun, _please_ ,” he begs with desperation dripping to every word he utters. sehun thinks that’s enough teasing for kyungsoo tonight and at the back of his mind there is nowhere he would rather be than to have kyungsoo in bed with him.

 

their room is dim, except for kyungsoo’s warm yellow study light switched on, in front of their bed. the window is open, letting in the chill early morning air to the room and causing their thin curtains to flutter in the air. while sehun is rummaging through their drawers for a new (and their last) bottle of lube, kyungsoo has already remove the remaining of his clothes and standing behind sehun scattering kisses along the taller’s nape.

“just eat me out first,” kyungsoo whines impatiently. sehun lets out an airy chuckle, he really should’ve properly switched on the lights so that the process of finding lube could be quicker. 

sehun turns his head around to place a quick kiss to kyungsoo’s cheek. “can’t do that baby. you’re extra impatient when you want dick in you. gotta get everything ready.” the older slaps sehun’s arm hearing his teasing. he couldn’t be angry at sehun for long because finally, _finally_ , his boyfriend found their lube.

“remind me to buy new ones tomorrow okay?” sehun says casually as he kisses kyungsoo’s lips and pushing the older to their bed. the petite boy falls down the mattress with his arms stretched out, while sehun is still standing by the bed. he stares at his precious baby laying on the bed all ready for him and the sinful view ignites the warm desire in him to absolutely wreck his sweet angel.

the younger reaches kyungsoo’s thighs, his gut fluttering with want looking at the scattered mark on kyungsoo’s thighs. grabbing the older’s legs he pushes them up to kyungsoo’s thighs and lets him hold them. sehun wastes no time, thumbing his boyfriend’s trembling hole once before licking the flat of his tongue along it. he delicately kisses the fluttering hole before licking it over again. he does this repeatedly, never stopping even for a second. sehun keeps doing this for a few more minutes, humming in reply whenever he hears kyungsoo’s pleading whimpers of his name. kyungsoo knows sehun is still holding back, still teasing him.

when sehun spreads kyungsoo wider, burrowing his face deeper to kyungsoo’s ass he hears a satisfied moan from kyungsoo. he points his tongue and dips it into the other’s hole, going past the tight rim of muscle. the other boy arches his back, finally getting what he wants. sehun holds kyungsoo’s hips down to stop him from moving so much. kyungsoo reaches down to grab sehun’s hands that are on his hips, lacing their fingers together. the older thrusts his hips down to push his ass more to sehun’s face, trying to fuck himself to sehun’s tongue. sehun lets him, continues to flick and dart his tongue against kyungsoo’s hole and sucking it messily. kyungsoo’s hole is open, wet and shiny from sehun’s spit, to a point that spit dribbles down his quivering hole.

sehun finds it such a turn on, to have kyungsoo become a whimpering mess from his tongue alone and having the ability to take kyungsoo apart into pieces. he loves how beautiful kyungsoo looks when he comes undone, all his stress and worries disappear. he also loves how perfect his large hands looks against kyungsoo’s supple ass as he grabs them while eating kyungsoo out. he knows kyungsoo is in tears now, judging from the sobs that replace his moans and mewls. the older’s thighs are weak and shaky, he barely could hold his own legs now.

kyungsoo is submerged in too much pleasure that he didn’t notice sehun clicking open the bottle of lube and pouring it onto his three fingers. sehun pushes one finger in with ease, as kyungsoo is already open for him. he lets his finger goes in and out of kyungsoo’s wet hole a few times before adding a second one, already feeling the tightness of the older’s ass.

“i’m ready. let me ride you, please.” kyungsoo is impatient, pushing his ass down to sehun’s tongue and fingers. streams of _please_ ’s in between sobs escapes kyungsoo’s lips, begging sehun to let him ride the younger. 

“one more okay, baby? one more and i’ll let you do it,” sehun coos softly. he wants nothing more than have kyungsoo on top of him, riding his cock, but he doesn’t want to see kyungsoo hurting.

pushing the third finger in, kyungsoo cries at the stretch around his rim. he knows this is nothing compared to having sehun inside of him but he already feels delightfully full. sehun circles his tongue around kyungsoo’s rim, trying to ease the stretch of three fingers in him. sehun moves his lips to kyungsoo’s ass, kissing the supple skin. he utters compliments to kyungsoo, about how well he is taking sehun’s fingers, how good kyungsoo is being for him, how beautiful kyungsoo looks, as he pumps his three fingers in and out of the older’s hole.it takes a few more minutes for kyungsoo to relax around his fingers, quicker than usual because kyungsoo is already so pliant.

kyungsoo is tiny compared so sehun, so it is easy for the younger to flip them over, finally getting kyungsoo on top of him. the older seems to be out of it for a few moments before realising what is happening. he doesn’t waste time thought, so eager for sehun, as he pulls sehun’s jeans along with his boxers in a frenzy. 

the older shudders feeling sehun’s warm, heavy cock in between his ass, suddenly recalling the events of earlier tonight. sehun lets kyungsoo set the pace, as the boy has been so good to him the whole night. he runs his hands up and down kyungsoo’s thighs encouragingly. sehun’s cock feels warm and heavy in his hand as he aligns sehun’s shaft to his hole. when the bulbous head of sehun’s cock pushed past his rim, kyungsoo lets out a strained moan. although sehun has been good preparing him and making kyungsoo open for him, he still feels so full of sehun’s cock. 

“this ’s what you want right baby?” sehun grunts out, feeling kyungsoo’s warm velvety walls fluttering around him. kyungsoo nods his head with a quick _mhm_ before throwing his head back, feeling sehun so deep inside him. he moves his hips in small figures of eights, reeling in the pleasure of feeling the tip of sehun’s cock deep inside him. 

he pulls out from sehun’s cock for a moment before sinking back downwards, both moaning in pleasure as a result. kyungsoo has his mouth gape open slightly and his head hanging down, his dark locks falling over his pretty face. 

sehun watches kyungsoo on top of him, glistening with sweat and tear tracks down his cheeks as kyungsoo continues to ride his cock, slamming his ass back down feverishly. when sehun meets kyungsoo’s downwards thrust the older cries out in pure pleasure, collapsing to sehun’s arms. instead of pushing himself back up, he buries his face to the crook of sehun’s shoulder and sobbing with utter bliss. sehun thrusts himself up to kyungsoo’s ass slightly while kyungsoo rocks back letting out soft desperate whimpers and mewls, while the room is filled with loud wet obscene noises from sehun’s thrust to his hole. 

“sehun, sehun, sehun,” kyungsoo whispers frantically to sehun’s ear when he feels his orgasm slowly building up. he barely could feel his own legs from the built up pleasure so he lets sehun handles him, gripping his ass and pounding his hole mercilessly. sehun hears kyungsoo’s breathing becoming faster before it hitched with a sharp gasp. kyungsoo comes with a loud cry, that sehun is afraid that he had hurt kyungsoo judging from how loud his cries were.

as kyungsoo cums all over their bodies, sehun pulls out quickly with a shudder. his eyes are closed and his face hardens as if he is focusing on something, trying to distract himself from something painful. while kyungsoo is trying to control his erratic breathing he stares down to sehun, cupping the younger’s face while rubbing his thumbs on the younger’s cheek. 

sehun opens his eyes shakily, heavy lidded as if just been awake and is still hazy from a deep sleep while his lips hovers around kyungsoo’s pouty lips. kyungsoo gasps shakily when he feels sehun’s full cock nudging his hole. he could already feel his own cock, wedged between their bodies, going hard again.

“one more baby, one more for me.” sehun whispers, his voice rough. kyungsoo nods, letting sehun push the head of his cock inside him. “fuck— your hole is still so open for me,” he groans, sinking his cock in with ease. “i can feel you baby. still begging for it, aren’t you?” he whispers to kyungsoo filthily while he reaches his fingers down to feel around the stretched rim of kyungsoo’s ass. 

sehun flips them around again. now kyungsoo is under him, his petite body fully covered by sehun’s broad form. “is this okay soo?” he asks again softly, while kyungsoo is safely under him. the older is heaving but he gives sehun a sure nod. he quickly picks up his pace, slamming his cock so deep inside kyungsoo. the older wraps his arms around sehun’s shoulder with his blunt fingernails digging to sehun’s skin. choked cries and mewls escape kyungsoo’s lips as he lays under sehun, letting the younger fucks him passionately and accepting whatever sehun gives him. he is still oversensitive from his own orgasm but he could already feel tingles at the tip of his toes, also feeling slightly lightheaded.

“sehun, baby— _baby_ , i’m gonna come again,” kyungsoo sobs as he grabs the back of sehun’s head while sehun embrace the petite boy tighter.

his second orgasm comes too fast, too quick for kyungsoo to process, only realising it when he feels a large surge of pleasure running through him. little ropes of cum spurts on his belly as he sobs.

“there you go, doing so well for me,” sehun coos softly while the other is shaking from orgasm. on the other hand, sehun is holding and pressing himself deep inside kyungsoo, trying very hard to stave off his own orgasm. he groans feeling kyungsoo clenching and relaxing around him as he comes down from his second orgasm. he gives kyungsoo a few minutes, mumbling dirty compliments to kyungsoo the whole time as the boy comes back to his senses. “so pretty, takes my cock like you’re made for it. so perfect for me. so good.”

the two kisses lazily for awhile. sehun is in so much pain, but he holds it in just to make kyungsoo come apart one last time. kyungsoo’s fingers are back to playing sehun’s hair as the two make out. he shrieks against sehun’s kiss when he feels sehun thrusting lightly inside him. “one more sweetheart, can you do that?”

kyungsoo opens and closes his eyes a few times, trying to blink away his tears before nodding. “you’ll come too, right?” questions kyungsoo meekly.

sehun grins lazily, smoothing his thumb along kyungsoo’s jaw. _so sweet_ , he thinks. “yeah sweetheart. one more and i’ll come too okay angel?” the other doesn’t answer back, instead pushing himself down to sehun’s cock until his ass is flush against sehun’s hip. 

the younger is panting as he picks up the pace once again. kyungsoo lets himself melt under sehun’s care allowing sehun to give him anything and everything he offers and he would yield to them. “gonna come inside you so good baby, just give me one more. come for me one more time, be good to me one more time, would you do that for me baby?”

kyungsoo’s ears are ringing, he could feel the tingles coming up from his toes again up to his head that his head feels so hazy and he is sure he is coming, he could feel it, hundred times more intense but nothing is coming out, which makes kyungsoo sob and his toes curl. sehun feels kyungsoo’s walls clench unbelievably tight and as he thrusts himself deeper, he comes in a long, loud groan. kyungsoo is sure the whole floor could easily hear sehun, especially with their windows wide open. his boyfriend came so hard, so much, kyungsoo could feel cum spurting inside of him even after awhile and some trickling down his ass. 

kyungsoo’s eyes are heavy and he is beyond exhausted, he couldn’t feel his own limbs at this point but he keeps on caressing sehun’s head, anchoring him down from his orgasm until he himself, falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

the older boy realised he had fallen asleep only when he wakes up, immediately groaning at how gross and filthy he feels. every muscle in his body — especially his thighs — ache, his ass feels so sore and most of all, he didn’t find sehun in bed next to him. kyungsoo doesn’t get to be upset that long though, sehun walks through their bedroom door wearing shorts and a white shirt, with a bowl of fruits in one hand and a tall glass of water in another.

“morning baby,” sehun greets, in way too good of a mood for kyungsoo’s liking. the older only grumbles grouchily, rolling himself over so he is laying on his front.

kyungsoo feels the bed dip slightly, indicating that sehun is in bed next to him. “no sex for two weeks sehun, i mean it this time,” kyungsoo mumbles against the mattress with his arms flailing and pointing to sehun’s general direction. “my ass hurts, i can’t feel my legs and i feel dirty,” he whines.

“whatever you want baby,” the younger chuckles, kissing kyungsoo’s temple fondly. kyungsoo flips himself back around, pulling the covers up to his chin. he looks at sehun with pleading puppy eyes, trying to silently tell him to lie in bed with him again. sehun threads his fingers along kyungsoo’s soft dark hair before slipping back into the warm covers with kyungsoo. he has his whole body turned to the other boy, fingers back to caressing the boy’s head. 

he knows kyungsoo must be hurting all over after last night, he had to sit down for fifteen minutes until he could properly walk earlier this morning, he couldn’t even imagine how much kyungsoo is in pain. however, judging from the rosy flush brushed across kyungsoo’s cheek, his bruised and bitten pouty lips, the glisten and glow of his skin against the morning sunshine and his soft mussed up dark locks, sehun thinks kyungsoo is still so pretty, breathtakingly beautiful. he couldn’t help but softly smile at how happy he is, at how lucky he feels.

“i’m serious sehun,” kyungsoo grumbles once he sees sehun smiling at him.

sehun laughs, kissing kyungsoo’s forehead, down to his nose and then slot his lips to kyungsoo’s. “i know that you’re serious baby. i just love you.” kyungsoo squints his eyes suspiciously hearing sehun’s sudden confession but a grin tugs his lips after. 

“now c’mon, drink your water. and eat.” sehun taps kyungsoo’s bare shoulder, pulling his boyfriend to sit up with him. the older boy listens, but not without being dramatic and whining to sehun about the lower half of his body again. “i promise i’ll take care of you. eat, and then i’ll make you a nice warm bath. after that i’ll give you a massage while we watch netflix, how nice does that sound?”

kyungsoo silently admits at how great the whole day is going to be for him, being pampered and spoiled by sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> (aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh)
> 
> hope everyone had a great christmas/holidays!! i checked back after awhile and see there are...900+....hits...on the previous... fic...how is that...possible....they must be bots or something right cause there is...no....way,.,,,.,.dkfjdks for some reason the number is making me extra nervous to post this but hopefully !! it's worth your time 
> 
> would also like to say thank u to everyone who commented and send their kudos ❤️ it makes me feel all giddy reading your comments and it does help motivate me a lil to finish up writing!


End file.
